Jealousy Has It's Perks
by musicislife93
Summary: Logan gets jealous over Kendall's expeditions on the dance floor. KOGAN. One-shot. REVIEW!


Jealousy Has It's Perks

"You just don't get it do you!" Logan's voice echoed throught the empty alley as he yelled. He wiped as his face in anger as tears spilled down his cheeks and his nose started to run. Carlos flinched as the outburst and looked down ashamed. "Sorry," Logan apologized as he came closer to Carlos and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I know your just trying to help."

Carlos nodded and pulled Logan into a brotherly hug, "I'm sorry, Logan," the Latino whispered into Logan's ear as he clung tighter to Carlos' body. "But," Carlos sighed and pulled away looking into Logan's blood shot eyes, "I do get it."

Logan cocked his head in a confused manner and dropped his arms to his sides. Suddenly Carlos' shoes became more interesting to him as he looked down at them and began to shuffle his feet nervously, "I-Well-I-Please don't hate me." The shorted begged Logan as he fiddled with his sweatshirt string.

Logan smiled and bumped his fist against the Latino's shoulder, "Dude, I'm gay. And in love with one of our best friends. There is nothing in the world that you could say that could make me hate you right now, or ever for that matter."

Carlos smiled a little and nodded, taking a deep breathe, he opened his mouth, "Your not the only gay one." He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the worst, but was relieved when Logan pulled him into a tight hug and chucled into his ear.

"Dude, I know." Carlos pulled back a little, now it was his turn to look at Logan confused. The raven haired boy just laughed and placed his hands on Carlos' shoulders, "And your in love with James." Logan finished and smiled widely as Carlos' eyes grew into the size of hockey pucks.

"You-How-But-What?" Carlos stuttered as his cheeks burned a deep crimson and Logan just continued to smile at his tongue-tied best friend.

"Carlos, you have been my roommate for how long now?" Logan questioned the shorter, who tried avoiding eye contact, "You talk in your sleep, a lot." He chuckled again as he lightly pushed Carlos' body away from his own.

"I do not!" the Latino protested as Logan started to walk back to the club entrance, shaking his head and laughing as he went. Carlos sighed in annoyance and followed Logan back into the noisy club.

It was the new one downtown that had just opened and Big Time Rush was the honorary guest of the night. When they got there earlier that night, they were welcomed with a bunch of paparazzi, but managed to make it to the door with only a few hairs out of place-much to James' dismay. The owner eagerly greeted them and pointed them in the direction of the VIP booth at the front of the club, just beyond the DJ booth. It was elevated and not only had a perfect view of the bar and dance floor, but also happened to be the perfect place for spotting the hottest bodies that were shaking on the dance floor.

As soon as their drinks were delivered and after James felt up the waitress-to which Carlos responded with a growl-they hit the dance floor. Well, Carlos, James and Kendall did. Logan just settled for situating himself comfortably on the huge lounger and taking in the scene.

That's when we saw her, a tiny, curly-haired red-head grinding against Kendall's hip. Now, it was a known fact that Kendall prefered brunettes. Why? No one really knew, he just did and no one questioned it. So when Logan saw this, he couldn't help but smirk, _This bitch has no idea._

But, less than two seconds later, the smirk slid off of his face and was replaced by a snarl as he watched Kendall stick his tongue into the overly eager, slut's mouth, who in turn, grabbed the back of Kendall's head and pulled him closer as she grinded harder into his toned body. Logan felt sick and he needed to get out of there-NOW.

He stood up and bolted for the side exit, which so happened to lead to a dirty alleyway. He breathed deeply and pulled as his raven hair as he let out a loud 'FUCK!', knowing no one would hear him anyway. He sighed as he felt the unwanted tears fill his eyes and start to trickle down his cheeks. That's when he heared a sudden burst of sound from behind him and turned to find a concerned looking Carlos.

Carlos knew about his feelings for Kendall, how Logan was totally and complelety in love with the oblivious, hard-headed blonde. And now Logan knew about Carlos, well he had always known, but at least now Carlos knew he knew. Logan was just hoping Carlos' experience with falling in love with your best friend went smoother than his.

When they re-entered the club, they were immediately met by a frantic James, "Are youguys okay? What happened? Carlos, I saw you by the bar and then you were just gone. Are you okay?"

"You noticed when I left?" Carlos asked and suddenly got this awed look on his face as he gazed longingly up at James.

James blushed and looked to Logan for some help, but Logan just laughed and excused himself to the bathroom, leaving the two to share their feelings with each other alone.

It was no secret that James was bi along with Kendall, and that Logan was gay as well as Carlos, apparently. Logan chuckled to himself as he made his way through the black door and into the men's room. Leave it to him and his friends to live up to the cliche 'boy bands are gay'.

When he was done, he made his way back to the VIP booth-avoiding the dance floor- where he found James straddling another body and moving his hips to the rhythm of the music. Logan smirked as said body groaned out James' name and James responded with a low moan and a long, drawn out version of Carlos' name.

Logan chuckled to himself and grabbed his drink before settling in on the other end of the lounger, not wanting to disturb the newfound couple. He smiled as he remembered the nights of Carlos moaning out James' name in his sleep, just like he was doing now. At least one of them got who they wanted tonight.

Soon enough, the music died down and the DJ announced that it was the last dance of the night, which so happened to be a slow one. James climbed off of Carlos' body and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the dance floor. Carlos giggled as they almost knocked over Kendall, who was making his way up the stairs to the VIP booth.

"When did that happen?" Kendall questioned as he watched James wrap his arms around Carlos' waist and pull him closer to his own body.

"Oh, about 3 hours ago." Logan responded nonchalantly and smiled when Carlos rested his head on James' shoulder as they swayed to the soft sound on Taylor Swift. Suddenly, Logan was very aware of Kendall as said blonde dropped on to the lounger next to him and swung his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. Logan tensed and hoped that Kendall didn't notice, but of course he noticed. He always noticed.

"Why aren't you dancing with 'Red'?" Logan tried to keep the disgust out of his voice, but failed miserably as Kendall raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Red?" he questioned and Logan blushed a little as he tried to scoot away from Kendall, but was stuck to his side by Kendall's iron grip.

"Yeah," Logan cleared his throat, "You know the one you were sticking your tongue into earlier."

"You were watching me?"

Logan's eyes widened as he looked at Kendall, who was smirking down at him, "Wha-? No, no, of course not. Why? Why would I be watching you?" Logan's tongue felt like it weighed 10 pounds as he stumbled over his words.

Kendall's smirk grew as he leaned toward the unsuspecting brunette and placed his lips against his ear, "That is so hot."

Kendall grinned when he heard the sharp intake of air Logan took and felt the smaller boy's body tremble underneath his own. Kendall pulled away and looked down into Logan's wide eyes before pusing his lips to Logan's full plush ones.

Logan gasped at the contact and Kendall took this as an opportunity to slide his tongue into Logan's awaiting mouth and their tongues met in a battle for dominance. Logan moaned as Kendall pulled his smaller body into his lap and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist as Logan's legs fell to either side of Kendall's body.

Logan groaned when Kendall pulled away from the kiss, but the groan quickly turned into a pleasured moan as Kendall's lips went to work on his neck.

"You watching me and getting jealous over that red-headed little slut was the hottest thing ever." Kendall said as he nipped and sucked his way up Logan's neck and back to lips.

Suddenly Logan grabbed a handful of Kendall's hair and pulled his head away from his neck. Kendall whined and began to protest, but Logan cut him off, "You knew I was watching you?"

Kendall nodded the best he could with Logan's hand still in his hair, "Yeah, I always know when you watch me, Logan." Kendall smirked and watched through hooded eyelids as Logan growled and forced Kendall's lips back to his.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, but what was probably only a couple minutes, before Logan pulled away breathlessly and and stared lovingly down at Kendall, who was panting and smiling up at Logan.

"I should make out with random girls on the dance floor more often. Your so hot when you get all jealous." Kendall joked as he ran his fingers through Logan's short raven hair.

"Do it, and you'll find yourself boyfriendless." Logan growled as Carlos and James made their way up the stairs and to the two boys who were looked in a heated gaze.

"Boyfriendless?" Carlos questioned as he sat next to his best friends, "But that would mean he would have to have a boyfriend first." Carlos pointed out before he looked at the position the two were in, "Wait! Are you two-? YAY!" Carlos yelled as James smacked his own forehead with his palm and watched his overly eager boyfriend jump up and down in excitment.

"See, Logan! Now we both have what we wanted!" Carlos leaped into James' waiting arms as he giggled when James kissed his forehead lighty.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Logan said softly as he gazed down into his boyfriend's loving eyes before capturing his lips in a soft, but fierce kiss. Maybe being jealous had it's perks.

**Thank you to everyone for the great reviews on my first story posted! If you have any ideas for anything that you would like to see be done in a story, let me know what and what coupling, I'd be happy to play around with it. Also, I have a seperate AU multi-chapter story that I might post, but I wanted to know if people would actually read it first. Let me know and review! Thank you! **


End file.
